This invention relates to improved portable devices. More particularly, this invention relates to portable devices with enlarged, and improved, display and input components.
Traditional portable devices are deficient. Even though it is desirous to fabricate portable devices as small as possible, it is also desirous to maximize the size of input components (e.g., keyboards) and output components (e.g., display components). Traditionally, the size of a device's input and display components are limited by the dimensions of the device's housing. It is therefore desirable for improved portable devices (e.g., wireless devices) with input and output components that are larger than the housing of the portable device itself.
Numerous entities have fabricated flexible displays (i.e., displays that can bend) and touch-sensitive flexible displays.